The Curse
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: A medic is called to the castle of the Noble family to heal one of their members, only to be met with secrets surrounding the family that might lead to his own end.
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse, Part One**

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer**: …BLEH! Dang rules…messing up my dreams…I own nothing!

**Notes**: Bots wearing clothes…and cross-dressing while doing it…what's not to love? Kinda set during ancient times, think stage coaches, beliefs in magic, and superstitions and you get the general idea. I bend a lot of rules and make up a lot of junk in this one!

**Summery**: A medic is called to the castle of the Noble family to heal one of their members, only to be met with secrets surrounding the family that might lead to his own end.

**Part One**

"_And they bonded happily ever after, the end!", Wheeljack smiled as he shut down the datapad holding the story he was telling his younger brother, "Time for recharge, Ratch, you know the deal, one story, one nap time."_

_The youngling just giggled, his plating just now get it's colors leaving a few patches still protoform grey but the white colorization was making it's way through, "Pwease…anuter?"_

"_Aww…why ya gotta be so cute? Okay, one more," he picked up the younger, though himself was still young, he was proud to be big enough to carry his sibling…even if it was just barely, "I'll tell you one in the berth."_

"_Bout wat?"_

"_About a young gypsy that traveled the land…"_

Ratchet sighed as he opened his optics to stare out the window, it had been orns since his brother had told him that story, it was on of his favorites…and one of the reasons why he became a healer.

A gypsy femme that traveled the world with nothing but her personal belongings and the knowledge and will to help others no matter the cost…he had dreamed of himself doing the same exact thing…he even used to put bells on a string and tie around his ankle that way he would jingle every time he walked like the bot in the story when he was little.

In fact, he gave a quick glance down at his pedes were a gold ankle bracelet was wrapped around him with tiny silver bells…a gift from his Carrier who was thrilled his son was becoming a medic and knew exactly what had inspired him to do so.

Jacks still made fun off him for it…usually while he himself was fixing the idiot after one of his infamous explosions, he gave the charm a quick shake and listened to the chime, letting the feeling of nostalgia fleet over him before he returned to the window with dissparkened sigh.

The stagecoach bumping over the bumps in the road and he could hear the steel stallion neighing ever so often…the driver was sent to retrieve him from his quiet little village from a set of Nobles that ruled over the land…apparently they had went through all reasonable solutions and had decided to call upon him as a last resort for healing one of the family members.

The credits would go good toward helping him with his small clinic with the price of medical care, he wanted it to be a free clinic but he still needed to pay for the equipment that helped him and offering his services to the richer set helped pay for it so he wouldn't have to charge those who couldn't afford to. So be it, let the Nobles pay the price so that those in the small village didn't have to.

He had no problem with that…he had visited others before and each time he came back with items to help those…even if said items were…lifted…from the premises… The higher ups never noticed and they could afford to replace it if they did and he made sure a family that needed the credits got it.

He never took anything important, just small things…

The carriage stopped and the horse let out a whine as cyber-wolves howled in the distance of forbiddance…not a good sign…when the nature around them was wary of the place that it thrived in…suppose those stories were true…

Pede steps were heard and the door swung open to the sight of the driver, "The Sirs are expecting you Medic Ratchet."

He just nodded and lift his skirt slightly so not to trip over it on his way out of the carriage, no good looking clumsy when you were a doctor. The servant extended his servo to help him and he took it while gentle landing on his own pedes, the anklet chiming with his movements.

His breathe was nearly taken away from the sight of the place…the statues of disfigured beast peered down at them from above on the edges of the walls like demons scoping out their next prey. Half were falling apart if not already…vines grew out of control giving the place it's age…all thorns but not a single rose crystal to be found…and the metal wolves sang their last warning as the dark clouds above echoed with thunder…the feeling of dread came over him.

Under any other circumstances, he would have turned around and left the whole horrifying scene from the beliefs of nature's spirits warning him to flee from this land of malevolence…but there was a youngling inside that needed him…and he had promised to do what he could for the young spark…

He pulled his cloak closer to his frame as he gave a slight smile to the driver in thanks, the mech just nodded and released his servo before climbing back up on his seat to take the steeds to the stables…leaving the healer in the cold wind to find his own way up to the castle.

Sighing once more, he gave a look around to spot a path that he hoped would lead up to the doors. A slight shiver went through him as the nitro-crows let out their caws…so many warnings…shaking his helm and taking a deep intake, he headed up the stone pathway, careful not to step on the multiple cracks that the sprouting weeds were breaking through.

His processor went back on the stories that he had heard of this family…they were powerful…they were wealthy…they were built from the finest materials…they were cursed… As lovely as they look…hate and violence supposedly filled their darkened sparks like that of a demon from the deepest reaches of the pit. So cruel that any suitors would end up broken within a few moments with the bots, chased away with broken sparks that it was hard for their bloodline to actually bond with anyone because of the fear that the blackened sparks would kill the mates and leave nothing but a shell.

The poor young spark inside was supposed to be the result of one who had tried to bond with one of the member…the youngling came out sick from creation from the binding… Perhaps it was more of a genetic code then it was some kind of curse…he would only be able to tell once he reached the doors of the place.

Another cold wind blew the bottom of his cloak around him and he noticed he couldn't hear the warnings anymore…as though a blanket had smothered out the sounds from reaching him as the place laid it's tightening grip upon him as he finally reached the entrance…and finally one last crow caw called out to him in a begging for him to flee as fast as he could…

He ignored it as he reached up to the knocker and gave his farewell to the world outside as he waited for someone to come to him…the feeling of dread never leaving him and ever growing with the kliks.

About ready to turn around, he shuttered his optics as the large doors swung open and a green mech smiled down at him and the feeling subsided at the sigh of a friendly face, "You must be the medic that the Masters have called upon, please come in, they have been expecting you for some time."

A quick nod and he was let in from the cold chill, the inside of the palace not reflecting the outside…then again who would want to live in such a dreary design…that and he was sure they could feel the abodes with whatever they please, filling up any empty spaces and making it look full.

The servant that let him in offered his servo, "May I take your cloak, the maids will make sure it is clean before you go."

Crystal optics stared at the gesture, usually he just came in and left…his cloak would hide anything that he had decided somebot else could use…but seeing as he wasn't going to get to far without giving it up, he undid the clasp and handed it over.

A bow and another smile, "Please, come this way, I will make sure the Sirs know you have arrived."

He didn't say anything as he followed the larger mech, his charm echoing in the halls as they walked, he noticed the smile growing on the other's face at the sound…most likely amused.

They passed other servants and suddenly his simple skirt and blouse seemed so much more like a peasants as he noticed that even they were dressed in fine materials and he desperately wished for his cloak back to at least hide from the stares he was receiving.

"Here we are," the cheerful voice broke through the silence as the green servant pushed open another set of doors leading to what the healer assumed was a room big enough to make his humble clinic look dwarfed if placed inside and it took everything for him not to gap…out of all the Nobles castles he had visited…this was far the largest.

"Sirs," a bow, "I have brought to you the medic you had sent for."

Finally taking his optics off the decorations, the porcelain mech noticed the optics upon him that held such coldness he was sure he would freeze to the spot, gaining reality back, he bowed as well, "Good evening, Lords, I am Ratchet, the healer-"

"We know who you are," a bright yellow mech sneered at him, his white button up shirt nearly undone letting the armor beneath gleam in the glare of the fire from the fireplace, an appearance that most Nobles would have considered scandalous to be seen. His pants seemed to be a little tight as the boots he wore came up to his knees, the gold enamels glittering in the moments the fire flared and hidden underneath a golden half cape that hung around his right shoulder, the handle of sword threatened to make it's whole self known.

"Ignore my brother's outburst," a crimson mech to the first side smiled over at him, his outfit mimicking the others, but the cape was red and on his left, "he just doesn't know how to behave in front of a cutie like you."

Ratchet gave a glance at the servant, who just gave him an apologetic smile in return.

"Excuse them," he's attention turned back to a much more Noble looking mech whose colors were blue and white, a common color of those in royalty, the extravagant style of his clothes and jewels were something he was more accustomed to seeing in the wealthy "they are young and their actions are less then desired."

This one had to be older, a servo did a motion and the higher up was bowing slightly, "I am Lord Mirage, these are my younger brothers," he straightened up, his face plates holding a stoic look, "you are here to aid another family members youngling, I assume, Hound, take him to where he is needed."

The servant bowed, "Yes, Sir."

Following the gesture, the medic turned and followed suit, a call whistle trailing behind him, as soon as he was sure they were distanced enough, he turned to the other mech, "For Nobles, they do not act as such."

A slight chuckle, "Yeah…the first two are the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe-"

"You mean split-sparked twins?"

The bot nodded, "Yes and are unfortunately the most notorious…nothing good, that I can tell you, the other is the oldest brother Mirage and unlike the first two, takes his role verys seriously…a little too much but that is just me, what am I supposed to know is too much for a Noble?"

Getting no answer, Hound continued, "The youngling belongs to their cousin and even they respect family, his parental units are Inferno and Firestar…Inferno being their kin…though he does not reflect the usual family attitude, which is good if you ask me."

A slight tilt of the chevron helm, "So the stories are true?"

"Hmm…that depends on you-oh here we are!"

They stopped and he motioned to the door, "The young Sir is inside with his Creator, I hope you can help him, he is the only sparkling born to the Lords in such a long time."

He turned and left, leaving him there to stare at the door while his processor caught up with everything before he opened the door, a little wary of what to expect.

A large mech looked up from a desk that was positioned near a berth where a small youngling sat cross-legged while clutching the blankets around him, the elder smiled and motioned him in, "Thank you for coming," he turned to his offspring, "see Red Alert, the doctor isn't scary looking at all."

The gentleness in tall bot's voice was surprising considering how his other family sounded and the warmth that radiated off of him was so comforting that the medic found himself smiling at the feeling.

Optics peeked at him from underneath the covers before a red helm popped out as he pointed at the new comer, "He's wearing a skirt too! Uncle Sides lied to me!"

A hearty laugh filled the room as the Creator picked up his youngling, the covers falling to reveal a skirt that reached his knees and a blouse that had silver designs in it, "See, others like wearing them too."

Ratchet let out his own laugh as he twirled around, his bells clinging together, the youngling's outfit looked more like a Noble's as his own looked more like the clothes that he had imagined the gypsy from the story his brother had told him would look like. Yet, he was in a skirt and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment to the new spark, who was happily laughing away at the sound.

So different from the others…

He stopped and took a bow, "Lord Red Alert, I assume?"

Another giggle and he looked back up with a wink, the one he assumed was Inferno placed his son on the ground, who quickly made his way over to the skirted older, "Sideswipe likes picking on him for it and there aren't many other mechs around here wearing them."

The medic snorted and glanced down at the awed youngling, "He's just jealous he can't look good in them like we do."

Another giggle and the little red and white mech grabbed a shiny belt that hung loosely from the healer's waist, the metal clanging together in his tiny servos, "Cool," he glanced up, "you dress funny…I like it!"

He nuzzled his small face into the material of the skirt, giggling as he did, "You smell like the outside too, not as much as Mister Hound, you're more flowery then earthy though."

"Thank you…I think…"

"He usually doesn't take to strangers that well," a glance up showed the Creator to be wearing an odd smile, "He's usually so scared of everyone…"

"Well," the guest chuckled down at his new found friend, "I guess it's the skirt."

*-_~*~_-*BREAK*-_~*~_-*

He paused at the sound of bells coming down the hall, a smirk and he stopped to lean against the wall, the chimes nearly passing him before he was noticed with a sudden jump and the glare of crystal optics. His smirk widened into grin at the look, "Evening medic."

"Lord Sideswipe, how are you?"

The crimson mech just chuckled, he always loved it when a new bot visited…a fresh lay for him to have a taste of, he tilted his helm, "Well and how is dear Red Alert?"

The optics narrowed, "May I ask why it concerns you? From what the sweetspark has told me, you are a constant aggravator to his glitch, in which I have just found out through his Creator and I need to be informed on why such a condition was kept away from me!"

Damn, this didn't look good for him…he could make a save though, "Just trying to play with him."

White arms crossed over the clothed chassis and for a brief moment he noticed that the smaller mech's servos were red…wonder what else was on his hidden frame…

"Am I to believe that? What you are doing is more like torture to his delicate systems, now please excuse me, I have to find his Carrier."

A snort, "Good luck with that, when it comes to that femme and the care of her own offspring, she vanishes."

He received a confused look, "Why would she do that?"

The Noble refused to say it was because of the curse…that no matter how much love there was at the start of the relationship…something happened to make it change…and it wasn't unusual the bonded to go insane…if not suicidal…no need to chase the lovely little medic away, he just rolled his optics, "How should I know? I'm not her."

He smirked again, "Though, I'm sure you don't mind that, being me means a large spike for others to enjoy."

A disgusted look flashed across the porcelain features, "Why am I not surprised by that response…did you skip out on your manner classes or something?"

"What are these manners that you speak of?"

The chevron helm shook, "For a Noble you are-"

A scream pierced the air and the two gave a glance down the hall from the direction it came from before returning to stare at each other's shocked features, it only seemed like kliks as the taller of the pair took off with the other behind him, "That sounded like Firestar!"

"It came from the youngling's room!"

"RED!", the thought that the sparkling could be in trouble made them both speed up until they broke through door…both coming to a complete freeze at the scene…

Hound was holding a crying Red Alert while growling at a femme who was being held down by the golden brother while the oldest was checking over the Creator as he was sitting on the edge of the berth holding his helm in his servos.

"DAMN PIT SPAWNED GLITCH, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

The servant held the wailing mechling tighter, "Firestar, have you gone mad! Red has done nothing to you!"

She hissed, "Oh, but they tell me different…and they are always right, it why I did it…I'm not becoming a shell! I'm not going insane!"

Ratchet ran over to the sparkling and the green mech, "What's going on here!"

The servant glared over at the sparkling's Carrier, "I was hired as a guide for Lord Mirage's hunts…my sense of smell is beyond that of a normal bots…I had noticed a particular scent coming from her when ever she came back from her walks…thinking nothing of it but perhaps she had ran into this flower by accident and merely got the smell on her. I didn't notice what was going underneath our noses."

The medic shuttered his optics, as a medic, he had a diverse study in the natural ways of healing, which lead to knowledge of what plants did what and he knew there was a certain kinds that nowhere but death…but it would have to be through a constant supply of the herb.

Looking around, he noticed a small cube of energon meant for the youngling, reaching over and taking a sniff of it…he nearly cried in outrage from the familiar scent…to those who didn't know what to look out for…it was just a perfume to make it more tempting to a fussy sparkling.

He glanced at the servant, who just nodded at him and then went back to glare at the screaming femme, "I smelled Goldenseal."

Sunstreaker glared at them, "What the pit is that?"

A sigh came from the healer as he reached into his subspace, ignoring the way the crimson twin stared from having to undo a few buttons to do so, he took out a small vile and opened it before handing to Hound to give the sparkling, "Goldenseal is a poisonous herb that slowly kills overtime if continually given, like the amount she has put in Red Alert's fuel."

"WHAT!"

They all glanced over to watch Inferno stand up, a heated snarl sent to his bonded, "Why would you do that! He is our son!"

"He's a pit demon just like you and the rest of your family! Blackened sparks all of you! I should have listened to them…they were right!"

Mirage stepped between the two parents, "Who was right?"

She giggled and continued to struggle out of the golden Noble's grip, "The voices, the voices," her optics widened as she watched the sparkling drink the liquid that the healer gave him, "what is that!"

The white mech frowned, "Antidote…voices are telling you to kill your child?"

Another scream, "NO! He can't live! He'll be just like the others! I'm saving him, can't you see that! The voices will come after him too!" She opened her mouth to let out another scream, only to go completely still and pass out in the twin's arms…Inferno following right behind her because of their bond.

The oldest brother immediately checked on his cousin as Sunstreaker snorted as he dropped the femme's frame, "She's out not dead."

Sideswipe watched as the medic went over to check on the prone figures before rushing over to the mechling, the sparklings cries becoming louder at the sight of his parental units, "It's alright Red, shush…"

"They're in comas…probably from her systems…they look tampered with…"

They all stared at the skirted mech, Mirage was the first to speak, a low growl in his usual calm voice, "I do not care for her, what can you do for Inferno, medic!"

Crystal optics snapped up at him, "For me to know that, I have to find out what happened to her, whether you like it or not."

"I got a feeling…whoever these…'voices' are, they have to do with this.", the green servant nuzzled the shaking frame in his arms, "Something is wrong here…who would do this…who would want to force a Carrier to attempt to murder her own sparkling?"

A snarl and the yellow twin glared down at Firestar, "I don't know…but when I find out…"

The threat hung in the air…

A deep sigh came from the eldest brother as he turned to the medic, "It seems…you will be staying here until we figure this out, I do not wish for any of this to get out in the public until solved and to do so, I must make sure everyone in this room does not leave." He glanced down at his fallen family member, "Besides, your assistance is required to make sure Inferno wakes up," a cold look was suddenly sent to the guest, "and if he doesn't, I will hold his failed health in your servos, understand?"

"But I have patients to get back to!"

"I do not care! You will heal him or I will make it were you never be able to help another! You will stay here until you are no longer needed!"

Ratchet bit back a response…this mech owned the land his village was built on…he could burn if wanted to…for no reason…the bots…the community…all of it belonged to him like his personal playthings…and he could easily get rid of it as such…

Sighing, he nodded in agreement…he had no choice but to stay in this place…with these cursed mechs…that held no judgment in taking another's life as long as it suited their purposes, "I will get the berths ready for them and prepare what is needed…"

He could never put his home and it's civilians in harms way…even if himself was the shield to stop it…

**-Part One! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope so, I wasn't so sure of putting it up. Don't worry, there will be more Ratchet and Twins in the next part, along with more answers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse**

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer**: …BLEH! Dang rules…messing up my dreams…I own nothing!

**Notes**: Bots wearing clothes…and cross-dressing while doing it…what's not to love? Kinda set during ancient times, think stage coaches, beliefs in magic, and superstitions and you get the general idea. I bend a lot of rules and make up a lot of junk in this one!

**Summery**: A medic is called to the castle of the Noble family to heal one of their members, only to be met with secrets surrounding the family that might lead to his own end.

**Part Two**

His bells seemed to have lost their spirit from the recent events as they no longer chimed with the cheerful quality they did before. Outside the window near the berth where he was caring for the fallen cousin, a lonesome wolf let out it's howl in regret.

He should have taken the signs that nature had given him before and now all the invisible force was able to do was give it pitiful sorry for the spark breaking in his chest, and a sigh escaped him as he straightened his form to glance over at the curtained opening, "As much as a warning I was given, elders would think me a fool to have continued up that path…perhaps I am…"

Nothing responded to his self wondering as he turned back to his patients, the two adults still under…as for the youngling…the brothers were currently looking after him, sure that no one else was to harm him.

As unbearable as the family was…at least they were caring enough to watch out for the sparkling…for now, who knows if that would ever change.

He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the door opening and watched as the green servant from before entered the room while holding folded up cloth, he gave a sad smile, "Hello, Hound."

An equally dissparkened smile was sent to him if not even more so, "Medic, the Masters would like to know how Lord Inferno is coming along."

Crystal optics dimmed as they turned back to the prone frames, "I found trace amounts of the flower in her systems…as though she was trying to take herself out as well…he has none…"

The wavering smile instantly turned into a frown, "Was she trying to kill both her and Red? Why and why leave Inferno behind to suffer the lose?"

A red servo reached over and took a rag out of a water filled bowl, squeezing it out before gently patting the heated face of the child's Creator, "She was screaming she was trying to save him…and perhaps she believed if she went with him…she wouldn't have to suffer for her actions. How can a Carrier be driven so far into madness that she is so willing to take out the very spark that her own had nurtured?"

"Some would blame the curse that lies upon the Sirs energonline, as superstitious as I am…I do not believe such a thing…actions like hers are only brought upon a bots own conscious not the voices of some fantasy."

The rag was set back in the bowl and the healer turned to face the servant , "Had she never showed signs before, anything that was a clue to her mental health?"

The mech shook his helm, "She had always been a little distance from the family, though how she is with just the three of them is only known to her and Inferno…Red is too frightened to outright say if anything had happened between the two…not that we expect him to know."

"The poor sweetspark…how is he?"

Hound let out a deep exhale, "Seeing that his glitch runs on paranoia and just experienced his own Carrier go mad before him…he is not well…and I doubt he ever will be from now on. The others are trying to calm him down but it is not working…he is asking for you but the Lords are wary of letting anyone near him after all that has recently happened."

Ratchet scowled, "They shouldn't do that to him, it will make it worse, why not let me come in and calm the child down?"

The mech just sighed again, "Overly protective, I believe…he is the only youngling to have been born in quite awhile, other members have tried but nothing seems to progress and most believe it is because of the dark sparks that the family carries…but I will talk to them about it and perhaps get them to agree for him to see you."

He could only nod, before casting a curious look at the downed mech, "What do they mean by dark sparks?"

He glanced back at the servant to see him shifting back and forth, "That is only something they can share, healer, I have no business in their affairs…oh, here, this is for you!"

It was a divert from the subject but the porcelain bot took the cloth that was being handed to him, "What is it?"

"The Sirs were aware that you did not have any other clothes then what you came in, they have allowed you to borrow some of their clothing until I am able to travel in the morning to receive new supplies."

Crystal optics shuttered and he waved the clothes away, "I will be fine in this, I have traveled and stayed in worse conditions, though I would like you to pick up some items for me, I will pay you for them."

The green mech frowned, "I'm sorry but they will not be happy if you do not accept their hospitality…they are already walking on pins and needles with just having you here, they do not like guest but are gracious enough to offer needed items."

A sigh…it would be nice to get out of this dirtied clothes and into something cleaner, eyeing the white material, he nodded, "Fine, tell them I appreciate the offer."

The smile came back and there seemed to be a knowing glint in the others optics as though he was suddenly amused by something that he only knew, "Of course."

*-_~*-_~*BREAK*~_-*~_-*

"Pit spawned bastards!"

Sure it was supposed to be a kind gesture that he was given a Noble's clothing to wear for the night, most would have swoon at the thought of having the attention of such wealthy mechs…Ratchet was not one of the most.

In fact, he was quite the opposite from his time spent healing the higher ups of their simple viruses that they were so sure were 'life ending', it usually turned out to be a case of the sniffled that some brat was over exaggerate about. Another reason why he never felt guilty taking something, he was proud when he could make his home a better place to the charge of some wealthy idiot.

But back to the subject, he growled as he tugged the ends of the large shirt down, the fragging crankshafts only gave him the flared cuff shirt to wear, luckily it was long enough to come over his aft…if barely…

He had finished his chat with Hound, who had lead him to his own room for the night, which surprised him since he was sure he would have just shared a servants quarters with a fellow bot, and told he was welcomed to a bath, which he had accepted eagerly. After a day like his, a relaxing dip in cleanser would do wonders for his systems. So, without checking the outfit he was given, he had stripped and went into the washroom to clean himself off.

After one of the best baths he had ever taken, bless the bot who made jet streams and who ever had the room stocked with that luscious cleaning supplies and wax, he noticed his old clothes had been taken…shrugging it off to one of the maids coming in and taking them off to be cleaned, he went about putting on the recharge clothes.

Which just turned out to be just a long white shirt similar to what the Twins were wearing today, along with the initials SS sewn in golden thread over on the right chassis side. He could just see the red part of his frame peeking out if he moved to much, perverts.

Sighing and straightening out a falling shoulder, he shuttered his optics at the scent that came of the cloth…wax…he pinched the collar and brought up to his nose…expensive wax…with…smoky hints of charcoal…

Another deep intake and he had to stop himself from sighing at the scent…no matter how nice it was to his senses…he gave a quick look around and gave it another smell…it was really nice…and masculine…and he was starting to sound like something from a novel…bad medic!

He dropped the part in his servo and sighed…great…maybe he would be better off recharging without any coverings…that might be a bad idea…yeah…a really bad idea…

Turning back to study the room, he felt…as though it had been lived in…or at least used recently…as it held personal items such as the painting equipment of to the side neatly stacked up against a covered canvas. Strange…letting his curiosity get the best of him, he headed over to it…one little peek wouldn't hurt…

Taking the covering off gently, he raised the edge and tried to look at it without there being to much evidence that it had been moved, he could only see what seemed to be a part of a field…maybe he could look alittle more-

"What are you doing!"

Gasping and dropping the cloth instantly, he turned quickly to see one of the Lords standing at the door, the golden one…who was holding a crying Red Alert. Forgetting he was in trouble, he rushed over to the youngling, who saw him and started reaching out for him. The older Sir went tense as the medic went to grab the sparkling but allowed the newcomer to hold him, afterall Red was wanting him.

"Hush, little one," placing the mechling on his hip, he rocked him slightly while his other servo rubbed the back of the red helm, quieting the keens that were so spark broken…that it was tearing at his own, "I have you, no more crying now."

"What were you just doing."

His glanced back up the taller mech, it wasn't a question but a demand, the medic frowned and just held the sparkling closer, "Honestly, just curious, now stop being so harsh, you're making the sweetspark even more frightened."

The scowl remained but at least the arms uncrossed as the Noble watch his guest hold his 'nephew', technically, he was a later generation cousin but him and his brothers preferred the term nephew instead seeing as Inferno was more of a brother to them then a distant relative.

Red Alert whimpered and buried his face into the exposed part of the healer's chassis were the shirt was so loosely hanging that in the rush the shoulder had fallen again and exposed a bit of the window. The glass feeling cool against his heated cheeks that were streaked with tears and going along with soothing him farther, his small servos clung desperately at the material as though his life depended on him never letting go.

The shirt smelled like his uncle and the healer's own scent mixed in with the subtle smell of fresh medical cleanser and the wafting scent of field of flowers…it was oddly comforting to him and he just nuzzled closer to the delicate skin.

Ratchet smiled as the little one hiccupped and relaxed against him, a quick kiss to the top of the red helm and he was suddenly being waved away by the youngling, "No kisses, not a sparkling!"

A laugh cam from the medic and he could see that the Lord had a hint of a smile on his own faceplates, "Of course you are," deep blue optics peered up at him and his smile grew at the little pout and the shake of the helm.

"Am not!", he frowned up, "I'm big!"

"Oh? Then I guess you can recharge in your own berth tonight instead of staying with the doctor." The statement was said with such teasing that Ratchet had a hard time believing that it was the same angry looking bot from before saying it…younglings really did melt anybody's spark.

The tiny servo's tightened and a look was thrown to the older Noble, "I'm not that big!"

Both laughed at the 'angry' face the youngling was making and the medic just hugged him closer, "You are absolutely right."

"Good…", a thoughtful look past by the bitlet's face before he bashfully looked up at the bot holding him, "Will you tell me a story…please?"

A light chuckle, if it made the sweetspark forget for even a little while what had happened and eased his pain, he would, "How about I tell you one that my brother used to tell me when we were young?"

"YES! I mean…thank you…"

Nodding and placing him on the berth, Ratchet grinned as he sat on the edge, he always had wanted to pass the stories on to a youngling…but since he had none…this can fill that void until then…

"Let's see how did it start, oh, there once was a young gypsy femme that was raised out in the wild, the cyber-wolves as her only companions and nature her only source of survival. She was as untamed as the beast she surrounded herself with and as smart as the turbo-foxes that she snuck around with. But…she was beautiful…like a rose in a tussle of thorns…and many had tried to capture the free being that she was."

A small servo went up, "Did she get caught?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness in the question, "No, not at all, she was too quick for them, sometimes taking items from them to give to others that needed it, to her it was a prize for beating the suitors away and spark warming to see those who were given the gifts light up with unexpected joy. Seeing the good that it bought others, she traveled the land, daring any to come and try to catch her."

"Someone did right!"

"Yes, a knight, who had heard of the gypsy who had robbed innocent mechs! Since he was so strict in the ways of the law, he simply stated that if he caught her, she would have to pay for her crimes by being locked away and never to roam free again!"

"NO!", Red pulled the blanket over his helm, before giggling and pulling the edge back down to peek over the side of it, "He didn't catch her did he?"

"It was such a close race!", suddenly the medic was standing off the berth and grabbing a random cloth near by to create the illusion of a scarf, "For months, he chased her, she even went about in disguise, covering her face up and hiding underneath a cloak to throw off the knight."

He turned around and eeped, dropping the cloth as he suddenly came face to face with the end of a sword, the Noble smirking as he caste a glance over at the youngling, "Of course he caught her, he wasn't so foolish to fall for some disguise and so he held her at sword point and demanded she gave herself up easy."

Matching the smirk, the porcelain mech swatted the sword away, "Of course she would never do such a thing, declaring that she would never be caught by an aggregating mech such as him, really all she did was help others."

Ratchet ducked under the arm that was holding the sword and pranced to the other side of the berth, remembering how he and his brother used to act out their own little stories, the youngling clapped as he watched it all, he had never had a story told to him like this before, "The gypsy got away, right!"

Laughing as the Lord pointed out a sword that was laying on a shelf nearby, the medic grabbed it and preceded to take a stance, "Not without a fight!"

They both gasped as the yellow mech jumped over the berth with flare and took his own stance, "Prepare to be taken in to pay for your crimes, gypsy!"

"Never!"

The two preceded to 'battle' with Red Alert switching his cheering back and forth, the adults laughing and smiling as they acted out the epic battle before the sword was knocked out red servos as yellow ones reached out and bought the white frame close to the broader chassis of the taller mech.

The healer shuttered his optic in shock at the smirk he was receiving, noticing how the other was holding him close by cupping his almost showing aft and the heat rising off the strong frame. The Noble leaned in, his exhales fluttering across the pearl features as his mouth curved into a delectable smile, "Looks like you have been caught…are you ready to pay?"

"NO!" A pillow was thrown at the two from the berth and the medic suddenly made friends with the floor with an opfh, the youngling just crossed his arms and pouted, "I don't want the story to end with her being caught!"

Rubbing his the back of his helm, Ratchet helped himself off the floor, gave a quick glare at the other mech before smiling at the sparklet, "How about we end the story with a daring prince saving her? If you go to recharge now, I'll tell you more in the morning."

There was a brief hesitation, "Promise?"

"Promise," he turned to the Noble, "umm…I never really got your correct destination to properly thank you."

He was taken back from the glare that had replaced the amusement from earlier and the golden bot snorted as he turned to head out the door, "Sunstreaker."

And with that…he slammed the door behind him, leaving the two occupants to stare at it… Rolling his optics and straightening out the shirt, the guest glared at the door, "Jerk."

*-_~*-_~*BREAK*~_-*~_-*

Sideswipe grinned as his brother stomped into the room they were now sharing, his twin deciding to forfeit his own room, saying that their guest and he supposed now nephew would be safer in there since he was sure there wasn't anything of harm in there, not that he himself minded, "You're in a mood."

A growl and the mech was stripping his top layer of clothes off until all what remained was his pants and boots before he headed over to the cabinet to grab a container of high grade. Ripping the top off and chugging it down in one gulp, sighing with content now that he could feel the energy flowing through his systems, he glared at his amused brother, "Laugh it up."

"Come off of it Sunny," the crimson twin stretched out, his own clothing already gone and leaving his frame to be studied under the heated gaze of his other half, "didn't think a little play would get you so excited…I bet you enjoyed it, watching him running around in only your shirt, your scent now all over him…does it get you running to see him in your room holding a youngling like it was his own…never took you to be a sucker for the domesticated view," he propped up on a elbow, still smiling, "or maybe it's the thought that you could fill him up with your spike like he was already yours."

"Frag you, Sides, I blame you! You were the one who suggested it!", crushing the cube and throwing it over into a trash bin, he sat on the edge of the berth to take off his boots, "You are the one who wanted a taste and dragged me into it!"

The other Noble sat up and crawled over to his twin, knowing he was watching out of the corner of his optics, he wrapped his arms around the more volatile of them, massaging the tense cables as he leaned in and gave a quick kiss to the pouting silver lips, "Still want it…but why should I worry about that, when I have you at the moment."

A purr escaped and deep blue optics seemed to glow brighter as a black servo left on of his shoulders to play with the buckle of his pants and he nearly growled with pent up arousal as it trailed back up his chassis once belt came undone, "Sideswipe."

"Yes, brother?"

He hated the sound of amusement in the red twin's voice but he let it slide as another kiss was sent to his neck cables and he was undoing his own buttons, he was running to hot with the images of the smaller mech giving him little peeks of the cherry colored aft in their mock play. He hissed as he was suddenly bitten on sensitive place on his neck but it quickly returned to purring as the servo from before made it's way back down and underneath the material, "Remind me why I stand you."

"It would be my pleasure…"

He ignored the hidden laughter in the response…

-A thanks to all those who reviewed! Katea-Nui, smoking caramels, Ayami1, Amai Seishin-Hime, EcchoKat, GrimsonAshes, Crazygrrl XD, DemonSurfer

This will not be a long series, so don't expect too many parts and a big thanks to Katea-Nui for her suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Curse**

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer**: …BLEH! Dang rules…messing up my dreams…I own nothing!

**Notes**: Bots wearing clothes…and cross-dressing while doing it…what's not to love? Kinda set during ancient times, think stage coaches, beliefs in magic, and superstitions and you get the general idea. I bend a lot of rules and make up a lot of junk in this one!

**Summery**: A medic is called to the castle of the Noble family to heal one of their members, only to be met with secrets surrounding the family that might lead to his own end.

**:Sparkbond talk:**

**Part Three**

Usually, he was easy to wake from recharge being the only medic in his village, he was used to waking at odd times…being woken up by a small servo patting him on his chevron was not on his usual list. "Huh?"

"Ratchet, wake up, scary noises!"

"…Huh?"

His optics booted up slowly before he shuttered them, still adjust to the lack of light, the worried face of the youngling filled his vision, tears were on the edge of flowing and he was biting his lower lip, "Sparkbit, what's wrong?"

A whimper and the tiny mech clung to the shirt, "Bad sounds, bad sounds!"

The medic sat up and peered around the dark room…he didn't hear anything…sure it was a little creepy looking but that could because of the shadows and it being a room he had never been in before. Sighing, he glanced down at the shivering figure curled up next to him, "Red, come on now, what did you hear?"

"Umm…noises, banging against the wall!"

"Banging against-"

A loud thumb against the wall made them both jump, the mechling whimpered again and buried his face, Ratchet frowned as another bump…then a squeak…glitch mice. Casting a glance to the nearest window, he watched as the acid rain poured from above, poor creatures were probably just trying to escape the deadly subsistence.

Chuckling, he rubbed one of the little horns on the red helm, "Just the mice playing, they can't go outside because of the rain."

Optics peeked up at him, "No ghost?"

"No ghost."

"Oh…but Uncle Sides said that ghost exist and they want to take me away!", once again, he his face.

The healer rolled his optics, he really needed to have a talk with that Noble, till then…he just smiled and nuzzled the mechling's helm, "Don't listen to him, he's just trying to scare you."

One of the cutest pouts was sent to the older bot, "He's a meanie!"

He couldn't help it…he laughed and pulled Red Alert closer to him in a hug, the small child bursting into giggles as well, not really sure why they were laughing but it seemed to fit the moment, "Red, I swear, you are just too cute for your own good."

-*_~*~_*-BREAK-*_~*~_*-

By morning the troubles of last night were long gone as the healer forgot them to return to his duties, Hound was out in the nearest town getting some new clothes and wouldn't be back until later on. So once again, he was forced to wear one of his host's clothing, which turned out to be an old outfit own by the crimson twin in his younger days…

He hated it…the pants were a little too tight…he blamed his own hips on that…and the shirt was tight around his chassis and he had to keep the drawstrings mostly undone leaving the bits of his glass window showing a little too much for his own comfort but the sleeves hung loosely around his arm causing them to cover his servos whenever he let his arms hang down. And damn this fragging vest! Sure it seemed like it was comfortable around his chassis but when it came around his waist, it acted like a corset and made it seem his waist was smaller then it was while making his chassis larger…he swore he was going to murder somebot before the day was out from the blasted thing!

But good guest don't complain about needed gifts…damn manners…

The fabric surprisingly didn't smell like it had been up in whatever storage area they had it, but instead smelled like it had just recently been clean…and had a strong scent on it belonging to the owner…which was something he found abit odd and disturbing that he was still able to smell the dominate aroma, it had the same waft of high quality wax but there was something sweeter to it…like…energon treats or fine high grade…

He had taken one glance at the knee high boots, snorted at them and walked out of the room barepeded, the anklet chiming away as though mocking the pede wear. He came in without shoes and he refused to wear them, manners be damned…for some reason…he just didn't like wearing them…it was something both he and his brother shared.

Though Wheeljack was because his shoes melted to his pedes in one of his experiments and he swore the things off ever since he had to pry the burnt material off his skin, saying something along the lines of, 'evil things eat my pedes like candy!'

He worried about his older brother from time to time…

But he couldn't concern himself with that at the moment, no…he had patients to care for and he was glad that Red Alert wouldn't be able to follow him around today because of the young Noble's studies. No matter how attached he had suddenly became to the sparkling, he would not allow him the room where he was working on his creators…the sweetspark was scarred enough as is…having the image of the two adults nearly lifeless looking on berths was something he wished upon nobody that young to have to endure.

Glancing around the room that had become his temporary medbay, he stopped as his sight landed on a crow at a window, he frowned…another sign perhaps…and not a good one.

"Go away you, I need not your warnings, shoo now, you are needed somewhere else besides here to annoy me."

The metallic creature just tilted it's head and stared at him with it's black optics before tapping on the window with it's beak, the healer sighed and shook his helm, "Tell me crow, why are you here…death has not made it's sign yet," the bird tilted it's head the other way…not making a sound…an eerie omen indeed.

"Perhaps you are to tell me of worse things to come-" he jerked back as it squawked and suddenly beat it's wings against the glass before it took off…leaving him with a cold chill down his backstruts, "terrible things indeed…"

He turned back to the prone figure of the femme, "What could be worse then what has happened without the mech in black robes hanging his sickle above our helms? What was it that made you do what you have done, child?" He shook his helm in sadness, "Perhaps the messenger had came for you…and only you know what it had to tell?"

A light pat to her shoulder and he returned his attention to the Noble, scanning over the large frame for any immediate changes from overnight. Seeing nothing different physically on the outside, perhaps it was time for him to check their sparks, any offbeat could be a hint to why they seemed to be remaining under when the flower had already dissipated from their systems. It could be something internal seeing has Firestar had markings on her that suggest that somebot had been tampering with her systems on the outside while he had none, didn't mean something could be off with him inside.

He would have to get permission from one of the Lords first, usually he would have just gone ahead and done the examination but Nobles could be fickle when it came to things like this and sometimes took it wrong and he did not want to end up dead because of some tight aft prick.

Though it did mean he would have to chase down one of the mechs and be forced into conversation with them…perhaps he should find the golden one, he seemed alright during the story telling from last night but he had left in such a way that the medic wasn't sure on how to act around him.

He had encountered him this morning and the mech seemed to angry with him for some reason has though he was to be blamed for something horridness, the crimson twin just seemed overly cheerful for Primus know what. Plus he could do without being hit on again…he really didn't care how nice the pants made his aft…he didn't want it to be groped.

So…his best option would be Master Mirage…so far he seemed to be the more sensible one…now to find him this slagging place.

Nodding in agreement with himself and giving a quick check to his patients, he headed out the door and promptly ran into the familiar figure of Hound, who seemed as though he was just passing by.

"I'm sorry, I was just-", Ratchet paused as he noticed the trickle of energon flowing from the servants busted lip, he grabbed the other and hauled him into the room not allowing him to just give a quick explanation and leave. He hurried the green bot into a seat and went about getting the correct supplies to heal the wound, instantly knowing it must have came from a hard slap or something of equal force, he dapped the cut with a wet rag, "What happened?"

The mech didn't bother to look at him, his optics on the floor as though weighing in what his answer could do before sighing and keeping his helm hung low, "It seems I have angered Lord Mirage…"

"For what, all you have done is go out into town to retrieve items…is he angry at you for buying things?", he winced at the cut, he would have to weld the opening close before it got infected.

"Not buying stuff…how long it took…," the servant tensed, "look I should bring you into this and cause you to worry, I can fix it on my own."

"So this has happened before! Why are you still here then, you are hired help not a slave!"

He regretted his harsh tone as the younger flinched away, shaking his helm, he softened his voice, "Hound, tell what happened."

"I…Master is not always like this…it only happens from time to time…he just gets so angry and it's not like a usual kind of angry either…it's like he can't control it. I know he feels bad afterward for it, like he doesn't understand why he does it either…" a deep intake, "today was because I was late and he had asked why, I had told him it was because I had gotten caught up in a conversation, not unusual for me and it was going fine explaining it to him. He was even smiling abit and was just sipping away at his energon, just relaxing…then he asked me if it was with the tailor, I said no…it was with one of the femmes and before I could explain further…he threw the bottle at me."

"Hound, I've seen Noble bottles up close…those things are made from hard materials and are usually decorated with some heavy stuff! You could have been knocked out or killed with one of those to the right place!"

Another wince, "He doesn't mean to, I know he doesn't…besides it only has happened a couple of times…"

The statement was so sincerely spoken that the medic had to stare at the mech, "…Are you his lover?"

Now the poor servant looked embarrassed as slight blush spread across his features, "Of course not! Why would a Noble want me, when he could have anybody he pleases!"

Crystal optics just studied the green bot, displeased with the answer and current events before he set about fixing the cut, "But you wouldn't mind it if you were."

"I…I'm just a servant, Medic…and this was just an accident…please don't look further into this."

Ratchet wasn't sure if he could, he glanced at the other two figures…wondering…that perhaps there was something more to this 'curse' that lingered in the realm of something he dare not contemplate then that of superstitious beliefs.

-*_~*~_*-BREAK-*_~*~_*-

The clink of swords echoed through out the room as the two figures dash toward each other once again in their mock battle, their war like howls directed to the other as the weapons were brought down again.

Sideswipe smirked as he watched the door behind his brother open and the small porcelain mech was led in by a maid, who promptly vanished back outside, "It seems we have a guest."

A snort and the golden mech glanced over his shoulder, his optics narrowing before he turned and hissed at his older twin, :He's wearing your clothes!:

The sword went back up and came back down with such force that the crimson bot barely had enough time to dodge it, **:Easy, Sunny, I know you enjoy him with your scent all over him…but mine's better!:**

Sunstreaker just growled and ignored him, opting to head over to their new audience of one, "Medic."

Crystal optics shuttered and both shared the feeling of smugness as the same optics glanced over their half dressed frames, knowing that the heat from their workout made their pants cling to them and the coolant to glitter across their exposed chassis. Their intakes caused the gentle rise and fall of their chest, catching the optics to stare and take in what a Noble should look like and not even the healer could resist and silently as one crossed his arms behind his helm to show off and the other placed his servos on his hips in a stance, they were tempting the white mech to come and have a taste.

"You need something from us Medic," the crimson mech smirked, "has something caught your attention?"

**:He looks good in my old clothes.:**

**:Looks better without them.:**

Ratchet snorted and crossed his arms, trying his best not to look at the defined chassis in front of, so he opted to try and glare at them in their faces…without his optics wondering down, "I need your permission for an internal exam on Inferno and Firestar, I know how some families are against the idea of letting somebot poke around their kin's internals."

"How can that tell us why she tried to kill Red?", the younger twin leaned closer to the healer, "what can looking at somebody's insides tell us her reasons?"

A growl escaped the smaller mech, "I have a theory but I need your permission to continue on, so is it a yes or a no?"

The taller bot straightened out and peered down at his guest, his optics taking a far off look as he contemplated with his brother, **:I don't like this.:**

**:True…we can tell him to look at her but not Inferno…it would stop him from finding out and he would at least be satisfied enough with looking at one of their sparks.:**

Sideswipe moved in front of his twin, "We will allow you to look at Firestar but not Inferno…one of us will be there to assist you in case something goes wrong."

**:You want to watch him work incase he tries to look at our cousin.:**

**:Yes…and possibly try and get him into the berth…hmm…I would enjoy that…he already has my scent all over him now, every where that clothing touches him…on his chassis…along his aft…inside his thighs…oh, how yummy.:**

**:I will make you pay for this! I claimed him first.:**

**:I dearly look forward to it, besides you need to learn how to share.:**

There was a hiss from the pearl medic, "How can I help them both if I can't look at them both!"

"Not our problem, besides you're a medic, you'll figure it out.", the red mech sheathed his sword and smiled, "now then, shall we escort you to lunch then? Red will be pleased to see you since his studies will be over and unable to distract him from his creators."

His brother followed the gesture before reaching over and dragging the smaller mech over to his side without a word, leading him out the door before a protest could be made, Sunstreaker gave a quick glare over his shoulder at his twin, whose grin just widened as their personal conversation went on without the healer knowing he was the topic, though the golden servo that had made it's home around his shoulders tightened and pulled him closer.

Perhaps the crow was for him afterall…the slight touch across his aft confirmed it…damn bird…

**-A thanks to all those who reviewed! Ayami1, Amai Seishin-Hime, Katea-Nui, GrimsonAshes, smoking caramels, CrazyGrrl XD, DemonSurfer**

**On a side note, there will be more parts then this…I had planned on just three but seeing as that isn't going to work with what I have planned, the parts have been extended. How many, I'm not sure but I'll let you know! Until then, enjoy more of this story to come, there will be a lot more Twins and Ratch in the upcoming chapters, so please, leave a review!**

**The no shoe thing…that actually is based off me and my sis…we do go around barefooted for the most part or in sandals…unless we have to wear shoes. They are evil!**

**Also another thanks to Katea-Nui for more suggestions! YAY! And points to DemonSurfer for the last review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Curse**

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer**: …BLEH! Dang rules…messing up my dreams…I own nothing! If I did, the whole series would be rated T-M!

**Notes**: Bots wearing clothes…and cross-dressing while doing it…what's not to love? Kinda set during ancient times, think stage coaches, beliefs in magic, and superstitions and you get the general idea. I bend a lot of rules and make up a lot of junk in this one!

**Summery**: A medic is called to the castle of the Noble family to heal one of their members, only to be met with secrets surrounding the family that might lead to his own end.

**:Sparkbond talk:**

**Part Four**

Hound sighed as he glanced over at the mech standing in front of the fireplace, golden optics focused on the licking flames, it would be rude to interrupt the Noble in his time of thought…perhaps he should come back later-

"Hound, I know your over there, I heard the door open."

"Sir…"

The well crafted helm turned to stare at him, with what emotion, he couldn't tell…the fire had created shadows that covered what could be seen, creating the illusion of hollow optic holes staring at him, "Come here."

He knew he should have just kept along his usual routine…let it all slide away and be forgotten like so many other past incidents…but he didn't know how much longer it would be until he would break…and no matter how good the medic was…even he couldn't fix all the broken pieces.

Taking a deep intake, he cautiously headed over to the Lord, suddenly feeling so unworthy to be in the Noble's presence…his own simple styling, black slacks and a button up were no where as refined as the eldest brother's. Who could keep his mostly white attire from even having the slightest trace of dust on it, the blue cape seemed to swirl around in some unseen wind as the golden traces gleamed in the fire…but he couldn't let himself fall into the majestic image that the other mech portrayed…he knew no amount of jewels and expensive accessories would ever hide ones true self.

The green servant bowed while releasing a breathe he had no idea he was holding back, "Master Mirage, there is something I wish to speak to you about-"

"You're not leaving."

"S…Sir?", he straightened back up, his optics wide as the took in the snarl on the others face, "I don't understand?"

An undignified snort and Mirage was glaring at the flames, "Word spreads fast amongst the help…it doesn't take long for it to reach me," this time when he looked back at the servant, his golden optics reflected the heat of the fire, "you are planning on leaving, why."

Not a question…a demand…

"Sir, I-"

A servo suddenly snaked out and grabbed the hired help by the arm, dragging him closer to the angered frame, he flinched as he watched the other servo come up, his optics off-lining as he waited for the impact…nothing…but a gentle stroke down his cheek…

"Am I so horrible that your instinct is to flinch whenever you are near me? Have I done everything so wrong that you only wish to flee from my presence and the shelter that I have offered you?"

He onlined his optics to stare at the close up of the Noblemech's face, his lips drawn into a thin line, a feature that did not fit one with such formed feature's of a wealthy bot, "Lord…I just-"

"I won't allow you to go, Hound," digits played over the recent weld, he was upset with himself that he hadn't been able to control his temper once again and hurt the very mech he had no wish to ever bring pain upon, "but I can be better…I know I have hurt you before with the same promises…but I am improving, am I not?"

That was true…it had started off with it being so bad that he would be unable to barely move from his berth…Mirage always came in and checked on him though like a worrying carrier…even going enough to stay by his side…he was getting better…

It was the caring side that made him fall for the Noble…but it was the side he only showed after he had become hurt at the Master's own servos…

A slight smile came from the Noble as Hound nodded his helm slowly, "See, I am right…no need for you to quit and run off…you know I am sorry for hurting you…so why contemplate on leaving when everything you need is here. You have no one out there but in here…" he nuzzled his own nosebridge against the servants, "there is me…and I can give you anything…"

At the cost of your freedom and your spark…these words though went unspoken…

"I apologize, Sir," the frown was back and he tried not to flinch at it, instead he glanced at the ground, "I only wished to ask you if you are ready for lunch."

A hum came from the blue and white mech, it was a lie…but it was one he could deal with and he just nodded as he released the green help, both servos dropping to his sides, "Yes, I will be there shortly."

Hound nodded before turning to take his leave, ignoring the gentle flutter of a servo across his back as a digit ran down it, he could wait until he was back in his room to breakdown from it all…how could he be in love with a mech who could do such things to him…even if Mirage was truly sorry for what he did?

The door didn't seem to come fast enough but he stopped as he heard the Master speak once more, "Hound…I will see you tonight."

He should be running…instead he just bowed his helm, "Yes, my Lord," and then he was gone out the door…to return to his duties…leaving the smirking Noble to enjoy the warmth of the fire and the images of the night's source of warmth later on.

~*~_~*~_~*-BREAK-*~_~*~_~*~

A little giggle and the sudden weight on his leg told him that Red had found him and with that fact, Ratchet smiled down at the youngling burying his face into the pants, "Evening Master Red Alert."

Optics peeked up at him, "Hi, Mister Medic," the smile on the sparklings face disappeared, "Is Creator and Carrier doing better?"

Of course he would be concern about that, what child wouldn't be…forcing a small smile on his own face, the healer nodded, "They are well and soon they'll be up and ready to hug and kiss you all over."

A quick shake of the helm, "No kisses, remember, not a sparkling!"

The medic let out a laugh and scooped the mechling up, "So just hugs is it!" He nuzzled the red helm and hugged the sweetspark in his arms, causing them both to laugh.

"You are a natural with kids, you must have some of your own."

Not looking at the red twin but answering him anyway, seeing as the mech was still standing next to him along with his brother to his left, "No…it seems I am a spinster at the moment…though," he pinched the younglings cheek, who just swatted his servo away with a pout, "I would not mind a few running around my pedes."

A smirk was passed between the two brothers, not unnoticed by their guest who just rolled his optics as they continued to walk to wherever they were taking him. Sideswipe just leaned onto one of the smaller bots shoulders, "I'm sure there are a couple of mechs willing to aid you in the conception of a youngling, they might even be closer then you think."

He shrugged him off, "Oh, I will just have to check back with my neighbors then when I get back home, seeing as there is no one here that fit's the criteria."

Point for the medic.

Red giggled as he patted the white mechs chassis, "Carrier said sparklings come from here!," his face suddenly scrunched up, "Does that mean they are in recharge and need a creator to wake them up? I don't like being woken up, maybe that's why sparklings are always fussy!"

A yellow servo reached over and rubbed one of the horns, "Explains why you're always are."

"I'm not a sparkling!"

The youngling crossed his arms and pouted at the golden twin while the other three laughed at him, who then buried his face into the exposed part of the glass window, still continuing to mumble he wasn't a sparkling.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room even though Ratchet was a little wary of going in there, he, afterall, was just a healer from a small village…the feeling of not belong in such a setting was quickly taking over him and he started to wonder if perhaps there was a way for him to back out of the invitation and go back to where he was comfortable…healing…

A small pat to his chassis and he was looking down into the biggest pair of optics he had ever seen, behind him he could hear the Twins snicker as he fell into the look the youngling was giving him, "You're going to sit beside me, right?"

Sideswipe grinned at the pearl colored bot, "Aww…how can you say no to that, huh, Ratch?"

Giving a quick glare to the twin before sighing and nodding, seeing as Red was about to cry…he gave in…damn him and his weakness for sparklings…it wasn't fair!

~*~_~*~_~*-BREAK-*~_~*~_~*~

This…was not right…Ratchet shook his helm at the damage he was now able to see inside the femme's chassis, "Poor child…is this what brought you to the madness that made you fall so far?"

He glanced out the window…the crow no longer there to warn him…the wolves no longer howled their regrets…no…there were only the sounds of the thunder crashing in the distance…the silence told him to mourn now…cause the upcoming storm brought news of trouble to come.

He had an…interesting lunch to say the least…mostly involved with him being hit on with Primus awful one liners and with Red's early leave to finish his classes, he had found himself stuck between the two brothers while the eldest was too far distracted in his own thoughts as he sipped his high grade to help the poor healer out from the clutches of the Twins…

A servo would make it's way down the inside of his thigh, making him squeak in surprise, or would run down the length of his backstruts to make him shiver…none was as bad as the low voiced promises that ranged in his audios of having him whimper and scream their names through out the night…if he had been any less of a mech he was…he was sure he would have been in one of their berths in some submissive position as he allowed them to keep their promises at the moment…

He shouldn't think about things like that…not one something as horrifying as the discover that he had discovered within the Mistress…

Looking back at her and the now opened covering and chamber…he could see the damage she was trying to hide…whether they were from her own servo or from…her bonded was still up for debate…he knew he had to finish the examination…but he also knew that right outside the drawn up curtain separating him and rest of the room's occupants for the Lady's own privacy…were the Twins…

He already seen what Sir Mirage was capable of with the example of Hound…who he was sure there was a deeper relationship to then what he was being told…and seeing as the blue and white Lord was the calmest out of the three of brothers…he could only imagine the rage that the other two would bring toward him if he was to accuse the fallen Master of abuse to his own mate…

There was a rustle from outside the window…and nearly choked back a sob as the crow came back to knock once more…a dead glitch mouse hanging from his blooded beak as it tilted it's head to stare at him once more.

Not again…not this sign…wasn't there more to this place then the shadows that clung to the frames of the bots inside forewarning of events that will certainly spell an end for him to suffer…

Perhaps…he should pay heed to the warnings…and finally flee this place…Firestar will be up soon and they would no longer need him…he had done his job…but still…his spark would not allow him to leave without knowing the truth…without making sure he had done all he could to care for those under his wings…

What could he do…

"Ratch, you okay in there?"

He jumped at the voice of the red twin, quickly turning to see him coming through the curtain and invading his patients privacy, "You shouldn't be in here!", he took a step toward the larger mech only to fall from the sudden wake of lightening and the screech of the crow at the window startling him…

A small gasp escaped him as he was suddenly swept upward into a pair of arms…oh…he knew who it was…and the continues claps of thunder and the beating of the crows wings against the window did nothing to comfort him about it…

"Didn't think you were afraid of a storm, Medic," his crystal optics stared up at the darker blue ones winking down at him as Sideswipe smiled down at him cheekily and he flinched with other strike from outside, "guess you'll just have to stay with me tonight, seeing as how frightened of the storm you are."

Yes…he was frightened…but of nothing from the normal course of nature…

**-A thanks to: Katea-Nui, Amai Sheishin-Hime, EchoKat, DemonSurfer, Darkeyes17, Oedipa13, Crazygrrl XD, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Yuro-Faita911, smoking caramels, Vigatus**

**I apologize for making this chapter so short, the next one will be longer! Seeing as I don't have that many more parts to write and is trying to get this story out of the way so I can focus on the others! Forgive me my readers! **


End file.
